1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an efficient data extraction method for high-temporal-and-spatial-resolution near infrared spectroscopy (NIRS) system.
2. Discussion of the Background
There exist various functional brain imaging techniques, including functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) and electroencephalography (EEG). The fMRI detects the hemodynamics of a functional brain and the EEG detects electrical signals induced from neural activities. The fMRI is known to be the best means for interpreting neural activity, despite two disadvantages: poor temporal resolution and limited portability. The portability is one of the important aspects in the brain imaging system in order to detect hemodynamics in dynamic condition. Then it is possible to find out the corresponding brain regions even in more generous situation, such as driving and face to face conversation.